Mirror Mirror
by Lacklustre
Summary: Rose’s midnight musings are interrupted by an old family foe. Oneshot. Scorpius Rose.


Summary: Rose's midnight musings are interrupted by an old family foe.

Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter... or this plot for that matter... nor the title... I don't own anything (tear).

N/A: I 'borrowed' this plot from a short story called May Day Eve by Nick Joaquin. It's really interesting. Would like to thank Tearlit for being my beta and for all who put up with my hyperness!

* * *

Mirror Mirror

"_The Prefect's bath is just a dream_," Rose Weasley thought to herself. She had just taken the most relaxing dip after a furiously difficult day. Honestly, her brother and cousins drove her mad! Just because they were related did _not_ mean that she would bend rules for them. She couldn't believe she was actually thankful when James finished school. She thought that they might pipe it down when he left, but was she ever wrong. If anything they stepped it up a bit. Not only that, but May just began, meaning OWLS for her younger cousins and NEWTS for her and Al were fast approaching. _"I doubt they'll even pipe down long enough to study_," she thought to herself. She sighed as she pulled on her robe and traipsed across the room, where she got a glance at her reflection in the mirror.

As she stood in front of it, comb in hand, blue eyes gazing at her damp, dark hair and wishing it would stay tame when it dried, she suddenly she got an idea. She remembered a Muggle folklore book her mum had given her for Christmas. One of the old wives' tales she had read stated that during spring, if a young woman stood in front of a mirror with a candle, and said an incantation that the image of your future husband was supposedly going to appear over your left shoulder.

Smiling, she thought to give it a go. She put her red comb down, took out her wand and cast her non-verbal _lumos_. The tip of her wand gave out a bright shine and was her substitute for a candle. Under her breath, she whispered the chant…

"How vain can you get Weasley?" Rose jumped, and quickly whirled around to see a smirking Scorpius Malfoy in the doorway of the bathroom.

Rose absentmindedly thought _nox,_ dispelling her wand light and sternly demanded, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Well," Scorpius replied tauntingly. "I _was_ going to take a bath, but since you're here admiring yourself in the mirror maybe I should come back later."

"Yes, do go," Rose urged dismissively, but Scorpius just stood where he was.

Rose waited for a few seconds but Scorpius remained stoic.

"Never mind," she mumbled, heavily irritated once more. She turned back to the mirror and with one arm absent-mindedly collected her belongings. "I was done anyway."

She then headed for the exit, which Scorpius was currently blocking. She tried to stare him down but he sustained a blank look and remained where he was.

By now she was in her early stages of anger, and could feel her ears going red. He was being so infuriating! She clenched her jaw, "Could you move?"

"No," Scorpius smirked wider. "I don't think I could."

She rolled her eyes and begged with the calmest voice she could muster, "_Please _move?"

He grinned in a mocking manner and shook his head. She let out an exasperated cry and reached for the doorknob behind him. He quickly grabbed her hand.

Rose huffed crossly, "Let me go you stupid git!"

"Now, now that wasn't very _nice_," Scorpius patronized. "What would your _Mudblood_ mother say?"

One moment Rose was passively glaring at him and the next she was slapping him across his face. In his shock he immediately let go of her and held his face instead.

"Don't you _ever _call her that again," she spat out, looking absolutely livid, with her eyes flashing. She then took the opportunity of him being preoccupied and abruptly fled the bathroom.

Scorpius was left alone with his thoughts. On one hand he wanted to go after her and hex her soundly but on the other he wanted to make sure they sat together in Potions the next day. He knew he went a little over the top, but he just loved seeing her get all worked up. He was already trying to figure out how to best get revenge. How she would pay for this! Imagine someone slapping a Malfoy! Utterly unthinkable!

He went to the mirror and looked at his face. There was a violent red mark on his left cheek. He took his wand, muttered a quick concealment charm and his cheek immediately went back to pale.

He smiled despite himself. Rose Weasley was irresistible. Smart, feisty and beautiful; she was perfect – and that robe on her! He should stalk her in the bathroom more often. Not to mention she was a Weasley, talk about forbidden fruit! She was everything he wanted.

He took one last look at the mirror and saw out of the corner of his eye a red comb. Scorpius pocketed it and left the bathroom as well. Scorpius smiled to himself, after all he was a Malfoy and Malfoys always got everything they wanted.

The End

* * *

N/A: Review and you shall now your future husband... or wife! 


End file.
